Output paper or films on the market at present has disadvantage that in the case of making a visiting card or the like smaller than the original output size, in the case of making multi-print and cutting off the same, or in the case of overall coat printing, generally the prints are cut off by a cutter or scissors, or previously the paper or films are perforated to be separated after printing, which causes the trouble of using tools or a mistake in cutting, or in the case of a perforation, jagged cutoff edges remarkably cause degradation.